Entendimiento
by Sao Vasshett
Summary: Anterior al anime. Zabuza y Haku se dirigen al País de la Lluvia con el objetivo de completar una misión. Algo que logra despertar verdadera preocupación en Zabuza les hace detener su marcha, pero cuando ambos entiendan, considerarán que todo ha merecido la pena. Conjunto de one-shots independientes entre sí.
**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **«Hay muchas otras cosas: la entrega en el sentido emocional, no únicamente en el físico... Pero antes que todo eso está el entendimiento»**

 **Pere Gimferrer**

* * *

 **Entendimiento**

Aquel día la jornada terminó antes de lo previsto. El sol aún bañaba las tierras heladas con su fulgor anaranjado cuando Haku, que para entonces ya respiraba con ruidosa dificultad, cayó al suelo en peso muerto. Su maestro pudo haber evitado el golpe, mas lo único que hizo en los minutos siguientes fue observar aquel cuerpo, tan pequeño en comparación con el suyo que cualquiera creería que con solo tocarlo Zabuza lo rompería en mil pedazos. Para ser sinceros, realmente no importaba quién fuera la víctima que le encargasen: el hombre había comenzado a labrarse su reputación desde bien pequeño, cuando aún no había sido reconocido shinobi siquiera.

Él había demostrado que podía contra todo y contra todos. Que el intento de derrocar al kirikage hubiera resultado un completo fracaso no había hecho que la imagen que se había formado de él menguara. Seguía siendo temido y aquello le gustaba. No por nada, él, Zabuza Momochi, portador de la Kubikiribōchō, había sido apodado el Demonio Oculto entre la Niebla.

Montó campamento antes de acomodar a su alumno en el saco donde dormía habitualmente. Su piel, siempre fría y pálida como la nieve, lucía sonrosada y estaba aún más caliente que la suya propia, siempre un par de grados por encima de la media. Cuando Haku aún era un crío acostumbraba a dormir pegado a él en las noches de invierno, hecho un ovillo a su costado. Él, que agradecía el frescor que le traía el chiquillo, jamás lo había apartado.

Haku llevaba días sintiéndose enfermo, aunque temeroso de ser visto como un estorbo por su maestro, había tratado de ocultarlo lo mejor posible. Cuando le parecía que Zabuza albergaba cierta preocupación, molestia quizás por su sofoco y torpeza, y lo seguía con la mirada allá donde iba, el muchacho se esforzaba por distraerlo de su apariencia deplorable realizando cualquier actividad. No importaba qué: avivaba el fuego o lavaba las ropas manchadas por el polvo y la tierra del camino con notable esmero. Pero su sensei, su pilar en la vida, la razón misma de su existencia, no era tan idiota. Él lo notaba, claro que lo hacía, pero en ningún momento trató de detener sus acciones. El viaje debía ser completado en el menor tiempo posible si no deseaban que el feroz clima de aquellas tierras les pillara en medio de las montañas.

O eso pensaba él, que entre delirios causados por la fiebre casi deseaba que Zabuza volteara y le propusiera un descanso. Y en ese descanso, él se recostaría sobre su maestro como cuando era pequeño y calmaría con su calor el frío que sentía entumecer cada célula de su cuerpo. Bien sabía que aquello jamás ocurriría, por mucho que soñara con ello tanto despierto como dormido. Lo que desconocía es que en su forma sutil de demostrar su preocupación, Zabuza ya había hecho unos cuantos cambios en sus planes a espaldas de su compañero. Para empezar, había desviado la ruta que había escogido en un primer momento: en lugar de atravesar las montañas como tenía previsto, para así ahorrar tiempo, las bordearían, ya que eso le daría a Haku tiempo más que suficiente para reponerse. Además, también realizaba más paradas de las normales alegando que tenía que cubrir ciertas necesidades fisiológicas, cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era alejarse del muchacho, contar hasta treinta, o sesenta según su estado, y regresar.

El demonio oculto entre la niebla dedicó las horas siguientes a afilar su preciada espada. Bajo las vendas que cubrían su rostro, un amago de sonrisa amenazó con aparecer, aunque por considerarla estúpida la reprimió hasta extinguirla. El chico pensaba, y seguiría haciéndolo si él podía evitarlo, que Zabuza jamás lo había visto observando su preciada hoja con cierta envidia camuflada en reticencia, aunque pronto aquel sentimiento negativo se marchaba de su mente y volvía a aparecer aquella apacible sonrisa que era capaz de calmar hasta un corazón como el suyo.

Cuando el frío se volvió casi insoportable, decidió que había llegado la hora de dejarle la guardia a sus habilidades ninja, y permitiendo que la fuerza de la costumbre actuara en su lugar, sus dedos formaron cada sello requerido para aquella técnica de alarma con absoluta parsimonia. Una vez dentro, retiró el paño húmedo y caliente de la frente de Haku y lo sustituyó por otro que había tenido enfriándose afuera, aprovechando el clima natural de aquellas tierras. Resultaba irónico tener que enfriar manualmente a un ninja cuyo kekkei genkai era el hielo. El color insano que su piel había adoptado había mejorado considerablemente, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que al día siguiente no podrían avanzar. Se planteó incluso volver a cambiar la ruta en busca de una posada que contara con al menos una cama decente para su alumno y agua corriente, pero consideró mejor opción esperar a que Haku recobrara la consciencia para tomar aquella decisión. Cuantos menos cambios mejor, pero no arriesgaría la vida de su alumno por cumplir la misión de un ricachón rencoroso.

Los minutos pasaron y él no pudo conciliar el sueño como tenía previsto. Sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser la fiebre, más en aquel muchacho de piel tibia, e inconscientemente deseaba asegurarse de que el óxido de su herramienta no fuera a más. Dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde el primer momento en el que él dejó de considerar a aquel muchachito triste como un conjunto de habilidades —excepcionales— que utilizar a su favor? Quizás, pensó, desde la primera vez que le salvó el pellejo poniendo en riesgo su propia vida sin vacilación y le sonrió de aquella forma tan característica en él, que paliaba su dolor como si de la mejor de las medicinas se tratase.

Él no pertenecía a ese grupo de personas que deciden atarse a una persona, sea familiar, amante o amigo, por voluntad propia, pero sabía que aunque su alumno perdiera todas sus cualidades él seguiría manteniéndolo a su lado, por mucho que el muchacho se empeñara en pensar lo contrario. Haku era un crío excepcional, aunque no se había molestado nunca en decírselo con palabras, ésas mismas o similares, y por tanto la inquietud del chico no hacía más que ir en aumento.

Poco a poco, el sueño fue venciéndolo y cayó en un apacible estado de duermevela que, sin embargo, pronto se vio interrumpido por los torpes movimientos de su acompañante. Haku se retorcía en el interior de su saco de dormir, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. Sus delicadas facciones se veían alteradas por aquel ceño fruncido y nariz arrugada, producto de aquello que estuviera acosándolo en sueños. Creyó escuchar su nombre, pero no fue hasta minutos después que pudo corroborarlo.

— Señor Zabuza, por favor...

El aludido se incorporó y acercó su rostro ladeado al del chico. La voz de Haku era suave, hilada a partir de las mejores sedas, y siempre que hablaba lo hacía con un tono tan tranquilo y pausado que había sido capaz de apaciguar a la más fiera de las bestias. A él. Por eso le sorprendió escuchar aquella urgencia teñida en una desesperación que hacía fluctuar la voz de su compañero y creyó que sus palabras eran lúcidas. Comprobó su equivocación cuando siguió balbuceando incoherencias entre las que pudo entender las palabras _utilidad, nunca más_ y un sinfín de súplicas y disculpas.

Zabuza negó con la cabeza y retiró los mechones húmedos que el sudor había adherido al rostro de Haku. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar en sueños, mucho menos ser presa de una pesadilla, de modo que a esas alturas sabía perfectamente cómo actuar. El humor de su alumno decaía considerablemente cuando sus demonios internos lo acosaban por las noches, haciéndole rememorar el trágico pasado que había tenido que atravesar. De ese modo, decidió intervenir, la calma dominando cada una de sus acciones.

— Haku —contraria a la voz de su alumno, la del adulto era grave y potente; el chico continuó retorciéndose en su lugar sin ser consciente de la presencia de su maestro y su intento de librarle de aquel sufrimiento—. Haku... —repitió, moviendo al muchacho con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de reunir.

Entonces, las alarmas se activaron en el cuerpo del enfermo, que se enderezó con rapidez y brusquedad y sostuvo con firmeza la muñeca de Zabuza. Él, aunque la presión le resultara molesta, nada hizo por detenerlo. Los ojos café de Haku, presos de un repentino pánico, tardaron en enfocar a su maestro en la penumbra. No soltó su extremidad en ningún momento; por el contrario, cuando se percató de que su sueño había sido únicamente eso, un sueño, se aferró a él aplicando aún más fuerza, dispuesto a impedir que sus pesadillas se hicieran reales.

— Yo... Señor, yo...

— Ha sido una pesadilla, Haku —le interrumpió; su voz, implacable—. Acuéstate —su tono fue demandante, y Zabuza, no acostumbrado ante ese tipo de situación, se sorprendió ante la negativa del muchacho, que siempre lo seguía y obedecía sin rechistar ni importar lo que él hiciera o dijera—. Estás enfermo, chico, acuéstate.

— No, no lo entiende, señor, yo... ¡Yo...!

El hombre negó con la cabeza por segunda vez en la noche, callando así al desesperado muchacho que se aferraba a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero él hablaba en sueños más de lo que creía y aquella noche, preso del temor del abandono, le había revelado lo que muchos años llevaba sospechando. Zabuza sí entendía.

— Haku, lo comprendo. Acuéstate.

No permitió que se resistiera. Se zafó de su agarre y, poco dispuesto a dar más explicaciones, recostó al chico sobre su propio cuerpo y dejó que el chiquillo apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, pasando el brazo por debajo de su cuello. Ya tumbados, Haku tembló entre sus brazos y simplemente se acurrucó junto a él. Aquel dolor psicológico que sentía se sumaba al malestar físico que llevaba días acosándolo, y el resultado de toda aquella situación se manifestó en pequeñas gotas de agua sala deslizándose por su rostro.

El demonio, consciente de su llanto, ni se inmutó. No apretó el agarre en torno al cuerpo del muchacho, sino que cerró los ojos y se ayudó de los sollozos del chico, regulares y profundos, para conciliar su propio sueño. Sabía que debía decirle, por una vez, que sus temores eran infundados, que jamás lo abandonaría, pero, como siempre que aquella idea pasaba por su cabeza, mantuvo silencio. Haku permaneció abrazado a Zabuza como el crío que fue y que, a pesar de todo, aún era. Aspiró su aroma y cerró los ojos. Por mucho que se movieran por lo largo y ancho del mundo, aquel era su hogar, y éste olía a hierba y a madera.

Para cuando se hubo calmado su maestro ya dormía plácidamente. Sentía su tranquilo respirar bajo su mejilla y el calor que su cuerpo desprendía derritió poco a poco el hielo que apresaba dolorosamente su corazón. Haku, aunque el demonio no hablara, también lo había entendido. ¡Sí, lo entendía! Zabuza no lo abandonaría tras aquel momento de debilidad, no le dejaría solo como había soñado, y aunque su certeza no se extendía a largo plazo, para él era más que suficiente. No podía pedir más en la vida. Con la calma que precede al entendimiento, Haku se dejó vencer por un plácido sueño donde su señor, que caminaba delante de él, no se alejaba.

* * *

Gracias a los que habéis estado ahí apoyándome, vuestra opinión realmente significa mucho para mí y admiro vuestra paciencia y dedicación. Mil gracias, sin vosotros no habría quedado tan satisfecha como ahora lo estoy con esta historia.

También debo agradecer a quienes habéis decidido darle una oportunidad. No dudéis en dejar un review con vuestra opinión, será más que bienvenido y me ayudará a mejorar para la próxima.  
 _Sadness and sorrow_ , _Loneliness_ y _Grief and sorrow_ , pertenecientes al soundtrack de Naruto, han sido la banda sonora de esta pequeña historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Sao Vashet**


End file.
